The present disclosure relates to an automotive interior and exterior member made of a thermoplastic resin composition containing a specific polycarbonate resin, butyl acrylate-methyl methacrylate-styrene based rubber, a specific hindered phenol based antioxidant, dibutylhydroxytoluene, 1,1,3-tris-(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-t-butylphenyl) butane, tris (2,4-di-t-butylphenyl) phosphite, bis (2,4-di-t-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol-diphosphite, a specific benzotriazole based weathering stabilizer, a specific hindered amine based weathering stabilizer, and a specific perinone based colorant.
Aromatic polycarbonate resins have been widely used as engineering plastics having high heat resistance, high impact resistance, and high transparency for various applications in the fields of automobiles, office equipment, and other apparatuses. In general, the aromatic polycarbonate resins are produced using raw materials derived from petroleum resources. Recent apprehension about the depletion of the petroleum resources has created a demand for the provision of plastic moldings made from raw materials derived from biomass resources such as plants. Further, there has been apprehension that the global warming caused by the increase in CO2 emissions and the accumulation of CO2 may result in climate change and other adverse phenomena. Therefore, there has been a need for the development of plastic moldings of a plastic which is made from a plant-derived monomer as a raw material and which is carbon neutral when disposed of after use. In particular, the development of such plastic moldings is strongly needed in the field of large moldings.
To address the need, polycarbonate resins of various types including plant-derived monomers as raw materials have been developed.
For example, it has been proposed to produce a polycarbonate resin by using isosorbide as a plant-derived monomer and through transesterification with diphenyl carbonate. (See, for example, GB 1079686.) Further, a polycarbonate resin produced by copolymerizing isosorbide with bisphenol A has been proposed as a copolymerized polycarbonate of isosorbide and another dihydroxy compound. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S56-55425). Furthermore, an attempt has been made to improve the stiffness of a homo-polycarbonate resin made of isosorbide, by copolymerizing isosorbide with aliphatic diol. (See, for example, WO 04/111106).
Moreover, it has been known that a molding can be produced from a mixture containing at least two selected from polycarbonate resins obtained by copolymerizing isosorbide with a dihydroxy compound and having different composition ratios. The mixture has high flowability and high heat resistance, and the resultant molding is resistant to defects in appearance such as a flow mark and a tiger mark which may be caused in the injection molding process, and has high impact resistance. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-208800.)
In addition, it has been described that a molding with high transparency, weather resistance, and hue can be produced from a polycarbonate resin composition made of a polycarbonate resin using isosorbide and containing a hindered amine based light stabilizer. (See WO/2011/118768).
However, automotive interior and exterior members are further required to improve in weather resistance when used outdoor, in addition to heat and impact resistance. Therefore, when used as automotive interior and exterior members, the moldings described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-208800 and WO/2011/118768 are also required to improve in weather resistance when used outdoor, in addition to have high heat and impact resistance.
The present disclosure is conceived in view of the above requirements and intended to provide an automotive interior and exterior member with high heat, impact, and weather resistance.